1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a ground moisture probe. More particularly, the invention is directed to a ground-insertable probe for obtaining a soil sample at a predetermined ground depth which sample can be easily and quickly accessed for making a relatively instant general moisture content determination.
2. Material Art
Heretofore rather sophisticated dielectric capacitance probes using micro processor sensors or conventional coring tools have been employed to directly measure or to obtain a core sample for sensing moisture. The latter generally are comprised of a hollow tube having a bottom circular edge which is foot-pressed into the ground or sod to pierce the ground which forces a 20-25 cm long soil core into its interior during a downward push of the probe. The tool is then removed and the soil core exposed in an elongated window in the tool sidewall. Difficulties are encountered when the circular edge strikes a rock in the ground or sod and sharpness of the edge is quickly diminished. Further, there is a degree of difficulty in accessing the core sample. U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,896 illustrates this type of core sampler. U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,728 illustrates a scoop-like scraper which is positionable in a string to scrape minerals from the sides of a drilled hole H. U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,200 shows a probe for obtaining a plurality of samples from placer deposits when the probe is hollow with a plurality of side windows with edge teeth. After the probe is pushed into the deposits the probe shaft is rotated exposing the windows which allow entry of the deposits into the probe. The shaft is rotated to close the windows and the probe is withdrawn. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,643 is directed to a tool comprising a cylindrical rod with a chisel end and a plurality of collecting pockets extending tangentially into the rod and serially along the rod periphery, the first pocket being appreciably above the chisel end. The pockets are 9/37" in diameter and thus would be difficult to finger-access the pocket for easy sample removal. Further, due to such dimension not enough soil is available in a pocket to conduct a feel and moisture appearance estimate. After tool insertion, the tool is twisted to force samples into each pocket and the tool is removed. Borers for other purposes which employ a sharp pointed end are seen in U.S. 513,789 directed to a hop trier and U.S. 141,998 a borer for sampling cotton. Each are designed to sample the interior of a bale by piercing the bale cloth and grabbing a sample by twisting.